Into the Naruto World
by orangecatzz
Summary: Kaylee and Jayden are thrown into the Naruto world! Join them as they change the plot of the story, and make many friends! Self-Insert. T for violence


I was walking home from school when all of a sudden there was an earthquake and a portal opened right in front of me and everything went black...

I wake up in what looks like a hospital. I look around and the door opens and a nurse comes in and asks me, " Are you alright?"

" Yes I'm fine." I say in a shaky voice. "Where am I?"

"You're safe in the Hidden Leaf Village Hospital." She replied in a cheery voice.

"How did I get here?" I inquired.

"I don't know." said the nurse. "Someone left you outside." She added. I look around the room again. Then the door opens and a boy who has spiky yellow hair, bright blue eyes, and whisker marks walks in.

"Hey are you alright?" asks the boy.

I sit up slowly and say "I'm fine."

"Thank you for getting me," I said.

"You're welcome," said the boy. "Oh yeah. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" said the boy.

'Strange boy' I said to myself. I wondered how I got to the Naruto world. 'Was it because of the earthquake?' I thought in my head. 'Or the portal?' I added.

"Sooo how did you get here?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. There was an earthquake and a portal opened and then everything went black." I exclaimed.

"Hmmmm… What's your name?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Kaylee." I whispered.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Kaylee." I said louder.

"Ohh. Cool name." said Naruto.

The nurse comes back into the room and asks "Can you walk fine? Are you hungry? Do you want me to get something for you?"

"No, I'm fine. What has happened here lately?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm supposed to see my friend Sasuke right now. I'll come back tomorrow then I'll tell you, ok?" said Naruto

"Ok, that's fine." I said looking down. 'I wish he told what is happening.' I thought. The sun was going down and I started to get tired. The nurse came in one more time to see if I was fine. Then I went to sleep.

I had a weird dream that night, that I was in my step-sister's body. She also got put into the Naruto world, but in a forest. When she/I was walking around, we were attacked by bandits. We of course, had no money, so we got beaten up.

Right before the dream ended, we had crawled/walked to an empty training field. Then, everything went black.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I didn't want to trust a dream, that might not be real, so I tried to go back to sleep. The feeling wasn't leaving, in fact it kept getting worse. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I snuck out.

The hallways were mostly abandoned, just the occasional nurse. I hid from each of them as they passed by. I finally made it to the front door, and snuck out into the night. I had to find Naruto's house. I knew what his apartment looked like, since I watched the anime, so I just had to look around.

After almost an hour of looking, I found Naruto's apartment. I must have extremely good luck, because I found Naruto's door right away. I knocked a few times, then waited. He showed up a few moments later, with his pajamas on.

"Wha-what are you doing here, Kaylee?"

"Quick, we need to get Kiba and Akamaru!"

"Why? How do you know who Kiba is?"

"No time to explain! I think my sister is here in this world too! I had a dream about her on a training field!"

"If it's a big deal, then I'll be ready in a sec! Just wait here."

I waited as Naruto went and got dressed. Then, we raced to the Inuzuka compound. Naruto knocked on the door, and to our luck, Kiba answered.

"Naruto, do you need something?"

"My friend Kaylee needs help finding someone, it's really important, so we need to hurry!"

Kiba went and got ready, then we headed for the training fields.

"Okay Kiba, so she will smell kind of like me," I explained. Him and Akamaru smelled me, then smelled the air.

"This way!" Kiba yelled.

"BARK!" I wonder who said that.

We found my sister unconscious and beaten.

"Jayden!" I yelled, running towards her.

"Kaylee, is this your sister?" Naruto asked, and I nodded. "Well, we need to get her to the hospital," Naruto said, and Kiba picked her up, bridal style.

We all headed back to the hospital.

Jayden's P.O.V

I woke up in a hospital battered and bruised and it hurts to move. I noticed that I had a I.V in my arm.

"Well crap. What am I going to do now? I can't sneak out, too many nurses. Wait, where am I?" I said out loud, 'cause I'm just awesome like that.

The door opened and a nurse and surprisingly Kaylee came in with a worried expression.

"Are you ok?!" Kaylee said in a worried tone.

I deadpanned and looked at her. "Yes, I'm completely fine. DO I LOOK FINE TO YOU?!"

"Umm no sorry Jayden." Kaylee said looking down.

I then saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walking down the hall.

Kaylee's P.O.V

'Oooo crap Sasuke is leaving tonight.' "CRAP CRAP CRAP!" I said loudly.

"Why are you saying crap too many times. I mean seriously you don't need to say crap a lot!"

"Sorry Jayden." I said nervously.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Jayden.

"NOT TIME TO EXPLAIN!" I said to loud that everybody could hear me.

"_Jayden, Sasuke is leaving tonight!" I whispered in her ear._

Jayden's P.O.V

"WHAT!" Jayden screeched.

Everything went black.

Kaylee's P.O.V

"Ohh Noo!" I said. "Crap!" I added in a worried tone.

I went to go get a nurse for Jayden then I went to the roof door and watched the battle and Kakashi pull them away from each other, and each of them went flying into a water tank.

I went out there,and Sakura was crying as she asked me, "Who are you and what are you doing here!?"

'That must be Sakura crying.' I thought to myself.

"Hi I'm Kaylee. Has Naruto told you about me yet?" I asked.

"No I don't think he has?!" Sakura said in confusion.

"Ok so then you don't know who I am. That's ok. Word doesn't get around much right." I say trying to make her a little happy. She looked up and smiled and looked back down again.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I looked at the water tank Naruto smashed into and was surprised that there was a big hole in the back. 'He is stronger than me?' I thought in confusion. Then I looked at the water tank I smashed into and their wasn't even a dent. I got mad and went to a tree. Five minutes later…

Kakashi was there…

Kakashi told me his past and that I wasn't alone with having no family. Then left the tree…

Kaylee's P.O.V

I was sitting there talking to Sakura when a nurse came and said that she was looking all over for me and that I needed to go back to my room and get something in my body to eat. Then go to bed. So I ate something and soon fell asleep…

Naruto's P.O.V

After getting swung into a water tank. I felt a little little dizzy to begin with and my head hurt so I had to go to a hospital room and stay there for awhile.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was going on a walk at night when I saw Sasuke with a backpack and heading into the woods.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" I ask him

"I'm leaving." he said in a firm voice.

"But where?"

"None of you business." he told me.

"But Sasuke I love you so much I can't stand it!" I screamed to him.

"Well I guess you will have to stand it." he told me.

Then I started crying and he started walking away I closed my eyes so I wouldnt look. "If you leave, I'll scream! So please don't leave Sasuke"

"Sakura...Thank you...For everything." Then I felt something hit my back and everything went black…

Naruto's P.O.V

Sakura came in and told me everything that happened then I told her.

"I'LL GET HIM BACK! BELIEVE IT!"

"Thank you Naruto!" Sakura hugged me and left.

Shikamaru came and asked me if he wanted to go with him to go get Sasuke and bring him back to the leaf village. I said "Yes I will! I promised Sakura that I'd bring him back."

"Lets go get Chouji, Neji, and Kiba then." said Shikamaru.

"O.K" I said.

We started our journey to find Sasuke. We ran into the Sound Four with Sasuke. Chouji goes against Jirobo. We leave him behind hoping he'll catch up. Neji goes up against Kidomaru. We leave him behind hoping he and Chouji will catch up. Kiba and Akamaru goes up against agents Sakon and Ukon (they are brothers) hoping Kiba, Neji, and Chouji will catch up with them. Me and Shikamaru run into Tayuya. Shikamaru had a plan to beat Tayuya, then some weird looking dude showed up.

He took Sasuke and left. Naruto went after him and got Sasuke but that didn't last long . The weird dude took him back and then they were going to battle but then Sasuke explodes out of the barrel and did a evil laugh and ran into the forest.

Kaylee's P.O.V

I woke up and wanted to go talk to Lee so I got up and told a nurse where I was going so they didn't freak out again. I found Lee on the bridge looking out at the water and then I saw Jayden out there too. She was encouraging him to do the serdrea too. I went up there and said…

"Hi Lee whatcha been doin out here!" I said happily

"Nothing much." Lee said sadly

"We think you should do the surgery Lee!" Me and Jayden said happily.

"You think so?" *Sniff Sniff* Lee sniffed.

"Nooo." Jayden said sarcastically.

"Yeeesss!" said Jayden and I.

"OK I will!" Lee shouted

5 HOUR LATER….

"SHE FIXED ME! LADY TSUNADE FIXED ME!" shouts Lee, so excited."

"Hey we got to go help Naruto and Shikamaru." said Jayden.

"Then lets gooooo!" exclaimed Lee and Jayden

Naruto's P.O.V

"I'm going to get back Sasuke! Believe it!" yelled Naruto

All of a sudden Lee, Jayden, and Kaylee show up and Lee tells Me, Kaylee, and Jayden to go get Sasuke back….

Kaylee's P.O.V

We were headed for the forest Naruto and Jayden both behind me. We are hoping trees faster than you can say hoppen.' I think we are getting close.' I thought

We heard a laugh close by so I know we are close.

Jayden's P.O.V

We all heard the laugh so we went faster and faster until we met him at Valley of the End. Naruto tries to get him to go back to the hidden leaf village. But it didn't work.

"SASUKE! GET YOUR DUCK-BUTT SELF DOWN HERE! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" I screeched at Sasuke.

"And why should I do anything you say?"

"Because it has to do with Itachi."

Sasuke visibly tensed at this, and he finally grunted, "go on."

"He was ordered by Danzo and the village elders to massacre the clan… Danzo told him that it was either he kill the whole clan and let you live or else he would kill the whole clan including you. He wanted you to bring honor back to the clan when you kill him, but you won't be able to if you stain your name with Orochimaru's evil darkness."

"LIAR! EVERYTHING YOU HAVE SAID IS LIES! WHY WOULD YOU KNOW?!"

"Because I know the future and the past. Why would Itachi spare you if he didn't love you? He cared about you, and so he did everything for you and the village. He is in the Akatsuki as a spy, and is giving information to Konoha about them. Come back to the village, Sasuke. You can grow stronger with friends."

"Orochimaru can give me more power than friends! My path lies in darkness! You will never understand!"

"Oh, quit being such an emo, Sasuke! Now get your duck-butt over here! I have to tell you a secret." He came closer, closer, then, when he was in range, I hugged him. "You don't have to walk the path of darkness, Sasuke. Friendship is Magic, ya know? Gaara learned that friends are what makes Naruto stronger, and I know that you guys' rivalry makes you both grow very quickly. I believe, that someday, you will surpass your brother, but not by killing him. By becoming a hero." I whispered into his ear.

I felt something wet on my shoulder. Was Sasuke...crying? Pfft, no. Course not. It was raining, silly.

"I'll come back to the village. But, you have to promise me that you will help me become strong, and not let me stray into darkness. I have to surpass Itachi. I understand now."


End file.
